Amour&Trahison
by Xx-LautnerPassion-xX
Summary: Bella Swan, jeune lycéenne assidue, se voit forcer de travailler avec le méprisant, emphatique et prétencieux Edward Cullen. La ligne entre la haine et l'amour est-elle aussi mince qu'on le prétend? Xx-Lemon à venir :   -xX
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Voici ma toute nouvelle fiction, et j'espère sincérement qu'elle vous plaira. Je dois dire qu'en se moment j'ai des idées pleins la tête! Alors à vous d'en profiter! Aussi, juste vous dire que je n'arrête pas ma fiction Pour Toujours. Même que le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture._

XoXo  
Xx-LautnerPassion-xX

_**POV Bella**_

Comment peut-on être aussi méprisant, prétentieux, grossier, arrogant, emphatique, hautain et effronté? C'est simple, il faut tout simplement être comme le courreur de jupon en chef, le prénommé Edward Cullen.

Je le regardai avec dédain, au bras de la sexy et présomptueuse Tanya Denali. Ils marchèrent, entouré de leur Disciple, jusqu'à leur table de travail commune. Ils étaient tellement clichés, le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball et la chef de Pompom Girl. Alors que j'étais en pleine contemplation de Barbie et Ken, je sursauta quand je sentie une main sur mon épaule.

-Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle.

Je me retourna sur mon tabouret et remarqua qu'Angela avait prit place à mes côtés. Angela, ma meilleure amie de toujours. Nous nous étions rencontré au début du secondaire, et depuis, nous étions inséparable.

-Ça fait rien, Lui souriais-je.

-Alors, toujours à rêver du prince charmant, fit-elle en donnant un cou de tête en direction d'Edward.

-Quoi? Non mais t'es malade ou quoi? Moi rêver de Lui? T'es tombé sur la tête? Lui dis-je, dégouté. Et en passant, continuais-je, je n'appelerais pas ça un prince charmant mais un crapaud visqueux.

-Mais Bella, tu sais très bien que tout crapaud devient, un jour, un magnifique prince charmant, Dit-elle innocentement.

Je la regardai, découragé. Puis sans avertir, nous partîmes dans un fou rire incontrolable. Je riai tellement que les larmes se mêlèrent de la partie. Nous avions l'air de deux folles, mais on s'en fichait pas mal! Nous dûmes nous calmer quand le professeur de biologie, Monsieur Molina, entra dans la salle de cours.

-Du clame tout le monde! Veuillez allé vous asseoir, le cours va commencer. Annonca-t-il.  
Tout le groupe grogna son mécontentement. Il faut dire que les cours de Bio était vraiment nul.

-Allez! Tout de suite! Et pas de rouspétage.

Malgré eux, les élèves furent contraint de se plier à sa volonté. Personne ne voulait se coller une retenue. Quand tous furent assis, il commença ses explications.

-Bon, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les cellules d'ognions. Veuillez ouvrir votre manuel à la page 349. Comme vous pouvez voir sur l'illustration dans votre livre, la cellule d'ognion...

Il continua ses explications, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'étais très bonne à l'école, alors je ne m'obligeais pas à suivre tout ses cours plus emmerdant les uns plus que les autres. J'étais vraiment concentré à dessiner toute sorte de gribouillis sur mon cahier que je fus suprise quand la voix de Monsieur Molina m'interpella.

-Madame Swan?

-Oui, lui demandais-je en jouant la carte de l'innocence.

-Auriez-vous la descence de suivre le cours.

-Oui monsieur. Je suis désoler.

Il hocha la tête et continua à radoter sur le sujet du cours.  
-Espèce de tête de couille à la noix, pestais-je mentalement. Sale pauvre type!

Malgré son avertissement, je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, et continuais à dessiner. Le restant du cours se déroula sans embuche.

La cloche sonna, annoncant la fin du cours, et part la même occasion, l'heure du dîner. Je me levai de ma chaise avec empressement, afin de quitter cet enfer au plus vite. Je me dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, en regardant mes pieds, se qui eu comme conséquence que je rentra de plein fouet dans la conne de service, Tanya. Sous le fait de l'impact, elle tomba maladroitement sur le fessier. Elle releva la tête et me lança un regard noir.

-Toi! Dit-elle, rageuse.

Je la regardai, fesant tout les efforts du monde pour me retenir de rire. Elle tourna la tête vers son petit copain.

-Edward! Mais qu'est ce que tu attends? Aide-moi à me relever! Lui cria-t-elle.

Il la regarda, désarsonné, avant de l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Elle s'essuya les fesses afin d'y ôter toutes la poussières qui s'avaient imprégné et me jetta un regard noir.

-T'as fait exprès? M'accusa-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

Je la regardai, incrédule.

-Non. Mais j'aurai bien aimé, la provocais-je.

-Sale garce! Pesta-t-elle.

-Qui est-ce que tu traite de Garce?

-Qui pourrais-je traiter de garce? Voyons... Ah! Mais c'est qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule qui répond aux critères! Me cracha-t-elle au visage.

-Mais Tanya! Il ne faut pas te rabaisser en te traitant de Garce. Bien que tu es probablement raison. Dis-je, joueuse.

Elle fulminait littéralement. J'affichais un sourire candide, voulant la provoquer davantage. Le professeur, qui regardait attentivement la scène se décida enfin d'intervenir.

-Bon! Bon! Bon! C'est finit maintenant? Demanda-t-il, complétemant d'insintéressé.

Mike, qui n'avait aucun rapport, s'imposa dans la conversation.

-Moi j'espère que non! J'aimerai bien que ça finisse comme dans _All the Marbles!_

Tous se retournâmes vers lui, un point d'interrogation aux visages.

-Ben quoi! Vous savez le film où les filles se battent dans la boue en petit bikini!

-Pour ça, faudrait que Tanya puisse faire entrer son gros cul dans un bikini! Répliquais-je, maline.

-Je peux arranger ça, affirma Mike.

-Mais oui! Ça serait vraiment trop cool! Tu ne trouves pas Tanya? Dis-je , appréciant se petit jeu.

Je lui jettai un regard. Elle était hors d'elle. Nous l'avions humilié à plate couture. Je n'étais le genre de personne à m'acharner, et encore moins à faire la guerre, mais je pouvais très bien faire un exeption pour cette poupée gonflable! Elle se retourna et attrapa le bras d'Edward, avant de les faire sortir de la salle de cours, non sans nous avoir traiter de tout les noms possibles, au préablable.

Je jettai un coup d'oeil aux alentours et vue que tout les regards s'étaient posé sur moi. Je tourna au cramoisie avant de moi-même, sortir du cours, suivi de près par Angela.

-Oh - Mon - Dieu! Dit-elle en séparant chaque syllable. Bella, c'est définitif, t'es mon héroïne. À partir de maintenant, je te vénère, Au grande Bella!

Je m'esclaffa.

-Je suis sérieuse, Bella! Tu lui as clouer le bec à cette vielle pie!

Je souris, gênée d'être le centre d'attention.

-Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a parrut tellement furax qu'Edward ne le défende pas. Continua-t-elle.

-Je sais! Ris-je avec elle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à la cafétéria et achetâmes notre repas. Nous nous assîmes à une des tables vacantes restantes et commençâmes à manger. Peut de temps après, Mike, Éric, Tyler, Jessica et le petit ami d'Angela, Ben, nous rejoignirent. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, comme le font tout les amis. Je tourna la tête, sentant qu'on m'observait. Je regardai donc à l'entour, mais ne vit personne qui avait les yeux posés sur moi. J'aurai pourtant juré qu'on m'épiait.

-Allooooooooo? T'es avec nous Bella?

-Hein, Quoi? Demandai-je, sortant de mes pensée.

Tous s'esclaffèrent.

-T'es vraiment dans la lune, toi, aujourd'hui. Me fis remarquer Tyler.

-Tu me tappes vraiment sur le système, toi, aujourd'hui. Ah non c'est vrai! Toi, c'est à tout les jours! Lui dis-je en lui fesant une grimace enfantine.

Il me souris et la conversation repris.

Je regardai une fois de plus aux alentours, mais ne perçut rien. Je devais peut-être alluciné...

_J'espère sérieusement que vous aimer! Faite-moi le savoir en m'écrivant une Review. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire! : )_

_On se retrouve bientot sur Pour Toujours._

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_


	2. Travail d'équipe

_Salut! J'espère que vous allez bien? En tout cas, moi oui! Pour se chapitre je ne ferai pas trop de bla bla, n'ayant pas grand chose à dire! ; ) Alors je vous laisse tranquille... Pour le moment! _

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_

_**Chapitre 2: Travail d'équipe**_

**POV Bella**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la magestueuse humiliation en public de Tanya. Trois jours que j'avais hautement apprécié! À chaque fois qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, tous la regardait avant de pouffer de rire. Elle s'était même récolté quelques diminutifs, dont quelques uns plutôt... Direct, si je puis-je dire. Malgré tout, ses plus nobles diciples étaient toujours là, l'épaulant dans cette période Difficile, comme elle le disait si bien. Le plus surprenant dans tout ça, c'est qu'Edward avait l'air d'en avoir rien à fouttre. Il semblait se ficher éperdurément des problèmes de sa Petite amie. Pas qu'il ne lui parlait plus, ça non! Le trois-quart du temps il avait sa langue fourré dans sa bouche! Mais il semblait... Distant? Je ne saurais le dire. C'est avec ses pensées que je me dirigeai vers mon cours de Biologie.

-Génial.. Pensais-je sarcastique. Encore une maudite heure à entendre les deux tourteraux se bécotter à pleine bouche!

J'entrai dans la salle et alla m'asseoir à ma place respective. J'étais la première arriver. Je sortis donc un cahier de note ainsi qu'un crayon et commençai à faire des gribouillis. J'étais vraiment concentré que je sursauta quand on m'adressa la parole.

-Hey Bella! Mais t'étais passer où? Je te cherchais partout! Me questionna Angela.

-Bonjour Angela. Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Dis-je sarcastique.

Elle me fit une grimace digne d'une gamine de 5ans. Je souriai à cette vue de mon amie.

-Alors, pourquoi tu me cherchais? Lui demandai-je.

-Et bien, tu sais que le bal de printemps est pour bientot?

J'hochai la tête.

-Tu veux y aller avec Ben, si je me rapelle bien?

-Oui. C'est ça le problème! Il ne m'a toujours pas demander si je voulais l'accompagné... J'ai tout fait. Faire des allusions du genre : _Je me demande bien si quelqu'un va m'inviter au bal? _Et tout et tout!

-Mais peut-être qu'il a déjà inviter une fille, si ça se trouve. Dis-je sans y penser.

Angela me regarda, hébété.

-Oh non! Ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire! Je voulais dire que... que... que... Oh je suis vraiment désolé! Ça m'est sortie tou de seule... Me résignais-je, en ne trouvant aucune excuse valable.

Angela se laissa choir sur la chaise, découragé.

-Tu veux dire qu'il aurait déjà inviter quelqu'un? D'après moi c'est cette peste de Lauren! J'en suis sûre! C'est pour ça qu'elle...

-Wooow! La coupais-je. J'ai seulement que PEUT-ÊTRE il avait déjà inviter une fille.

-Mais si c'était vrai? Oh mon dieu, Bella! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Invite-le, dis-je avec désinvolture.

-Quoi? Fit-elle suprise.

-Mais oui Angela! Pense-y un peu. Si tu veux vraiment allez au bal avec lui, alors invite-le!

-Mais c'est aux gars de faire ça! Pas aux filles!

-Cette règle est banie depuis des années, Angie! Maintenant, c'est la loie des femmes fortes qui bas son plein. Lui dis-je en lui souriant. Alors, si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai d'aller l'inviter avant que se ne soit cette peste de Lauren. Continuai-je innocente.

-Ah! Ah! Alors finalement, j'ai pas si tort que ça en disant que cette garce veut me voler...

-À la place de radoter, la coupais-je, va plutôt demander ;a ton prince charmant s'il veut t'y accompagné, dis-je en pointant Ben qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Hey Ben! J'ai quelque chose à te demander...

Je souris, malgré moi. Cette fille allait toujours être la même.

-Alors, Swan! Encore imbécile heureuse, à se que je vois. Me provoqua Tanya qui venait de faire son apparition.

-Et toi aussi conne, à ce que je vois. Entrais-je dans son jeu.

-Hey vous! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ce cirque j'espère? Nous avertit Monsieur Molina.

-Non monsieur. Dès que Tanya et son énorme postérieur auront disparut de ma vue, je promets que je me tiendrais tranquille. Dis-je en lançant un sourire à Tanya.

-Sale conne! Dit-elle en continuant son chemin, suivit d'Edward, son jouet qui lui servait accessoirement de petit ami.

-Salope! Répliquais-je.

Quand tous furent assis, le professeur commença à parler.

-Bonjour à vous. Dit-il poliment. Le plan d'aujourd'hui, Interro Surprise!

Toute la classe montra se mécontantement en lâchant des remarques pas très discrètes.  
-Non, mais pourquoi tout les profs s'évertuent à nous faire chier, se plaigna un élève.

Monsieur Molina ne dit rien en retour, préférant ignorer. Il commençait à passer les copies.

-Vous pouvez commencer maintenant! Affirma-t-il.

Tous les élèvres sortirent leur stylot et commencèrent à remplir le questionnaire. Je fus dans les premières à finir. Je me leva et alla porter ma copie au bureau de l'emmerdeur de service. Je me retourna, pour rejoindre ma place. Je m'assis à mon bureau et coucha ma tête sur se dernier. Je regardai l'aiguille de l'horloge défiler beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Quand la clocher sonna enfin, pratiquement tout les élèves avaient fini. Je quittait la classe, heureuse que cette journée soit terminé. Je sortis du batiment et me dirigeai vers le parking. Je repéra facilement mon antique camionette. J'arrivai rapidement à ma voiture et m'engouffra à l'intérieur. Je mis le moteur en marche et déméra rapidement, voulant quitter cet enfer le plus tot possible. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison se fit paisiblement. Quand j'arrivai à destination, je descendis de ma bagnole et entra à l'intérieur de la maison. J'accrochai ma veste au porte manteau et alla à la cuisine. Je pris une pomme et mangea lentement. Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Quand je réalisais que j'avais terminé ma pomme, je me levai et jetta cette dernière. Je sortis ensuite le poulet du réfrigirateur. Le menu de se soir, du Poulet aux citron et des pommes de terres aux fours. J'entrepris de commencer le souper. Charlie, mon père, arriva tout juste après que j'eu enfourner les patates.

-Alors, ta journée? Me demanda-til, comme à tout les soirs.

-Bien et toi?

-C'était bien. Répondit-il.

Je continuai à m'activer. Lavant la vaisselle de ce matin.

-Attend, un peu, je vais t'aider. Me dit-il.

Je me figeais. Venait-il vraiment de me proposer de m'aider à faire la vaisselle. Je me retournai vers lui, inquiète.

-Ça va, papa?

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas. Dit-il, confus.

-Et bien, Parce que je dois dire que Charlie qui se propose pour faire la vaiselle est très... épeurant. Terminais-je. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'apocalypse. Dis-je en rigolant.

-Ah! Ah! Ah!. FIt-il, bougonneux.

-Je te remercie, mais je préfère tout de même que tu ailles regarder la télé. Je voudrais qu'on ai encore tout nos couverts avant la fin de la soirée. Dis-je à présent sérieuse.

Il partit, gêné par la réalité de mes paroles. Je terminai la vaisselle et commença à faire cuire le poulet. Entre-temps, je sortis les patates du four. J'appelai Charlie quand tout fût terminé.

-Miammmm! Ça l'a vraiment l'Air appétissant tout ça, Me complimenta Charlie qui venait d'Arriver.

-Merci.

Le reste du souper se passa en silence. Son repas terminé, Charlie se leva et mit ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. il retourna ensuite, se vautré sur le canapé. Je me levai à mon tour et débarassa la table. Après, je monta à ma chambre. Je m'installais sur mon lit et ouvris _Les hauts de Hurlevent. _Je me laissai plogner dans ma lecture.

-Hey Bella! Accouru Mike.

Je poussai un soupire et me retournai, un faux sourire au visage.

-Mike! Comment ça va? Lui demandais, en me foutant de sa réponse.

-Bien, Merci.

-Alors, que me voulais-tu?

-Hummm. Et bien... Je voulais savoir si... Tu vois... hummm, Dit-il gêné.

-Mike, T'accouche oui ou non? M'énervai-je.

-HEuu, Oui! C'est que, bientot, c'est le bal de printemps et...

-Oh non! Pitié! Me dis-je mentalement.

-... Je voudrais savoir si tu voulais y aller avec moi?

Merde! J'avais vraiment un aimant à malheur, ou quoi?

-Et bien, pour tout te dire, je ne pense pas que je vais y aller, Mentis-je honteusement.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il supris.

-Raison personnelle. Me précipitais-je un peu trop vite.

-Ohh, Fit Mike qui n'avait absolument rien remanrquer.

-Mais, tu sais, Me repris-je, Je suis sûre que Jessica voudrait y aller avec toi.

-Jessica? S'exclama-t-il déconcerté.

-Oui Jessica! M'énervais-je.

-Sérieux? Ohh! Et bien à plus Bella. Dit-il en s'éloignant vers Jessica.

Qu'est-ce que se mec pouvait être abrutit! Une chose que Jessica faisait depuis son plus jeune âge, était bel et bien de tourné autour de Newton! Soit il était aveugle, ou encore, complétement abrutit. Quant à moi, j'optais plutot pour la deuxième supposition. Je regardai ma montre, il me restait 5 minutes avant le début de mon cours de biologie. Je pressai donc le pas jusqu'à ma classe. Lorsque j'entrai, je fis un gimance de dégoût à la vue de Tanya, qui était littéralement à califourchon sur Edward, et qui lui roulait un patin. Ils étaient en chaleur, ou quoi?

C'est avec résignation que j'allai m'asseoir à mon bureau, juste devant lui d'Edward et de Tanya. Angela, qui venait juste d'entré, fit la même grimace que moi. Je sourisen voyant sa mine dégoûté. Elle accourût jusqu'à moi, toute énervé.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, S'extasia-t-elle. Tu ne devineras jamais! J'ai pris les devants avec Ben, et il m'a dit oui! Je suis tellement heureuse!

-Je te l'avais dit! Tu vois que tu te faisais du soucis pour rien.

Elle me fit une grimace, à laquelle je répliquais. Nous nous mîmes à ririe, devant notre comportement plus enfantin. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre en avant de la classe.

-Excuser, Mademoiselle Denali, mais je ne crois pas que l'on manque de chaise. Alors s'il vous plait, veuillez-vous asseoir à une place... Plus convenable. Finit-il.

-Quel rabat-joie, Maugra-t-elle avant de prendre place sur la chaise au côté d'Edward.

-Bon alors, vue les pittoresque résultatsdu dernier contrôle, je me suis dit que j'allais vous laisser un autre chance. Vous me ferez une rédaction sur les cellules humaines. Tout les points à inclure sont sur les feuilles que je vais vous passez dans quelques instants. Des questions?

-Est-ce que c'est en équipe? Demanda-t-il un étudiant.

-Oui. Des équipes de deux, mais vous saurez évaluez individuèlement.

La classe commença à s'agiter, lançant des_ Génial_! et des _Trop hot!_ ainsi que des _On se met ensemble?_.

-Tutututu! Rassisez-vous! S'il vous plait! Allez! Silence! tout le monde à sa place! Criait le professeur.

Les élèves commencerent à se calmer et `reprendre leur siège.

-Bon, j'allais dire, avant d'être interromput, Dit-il en nous lançant un regard noir, que le travail se fera en équipe de deux. MAIS, continua-t-il, JE vais faire les équipes.

-Oh non! Monsieur! C'est chiant ça! Lancait les élèves de parts et d'autres.

-STOP! S'époumonna Monsieur Molina, tandis que tout les élèves le regardèrent ahuris. Vous n'allez pas recommencer ce cirque! S'énerva-t-il. Bon, alors voici les équipes. Lauren Mallory et Victoria Lefèvre. Austin Marks et Jessica Stanley. Ben Cheney et Mike Newton. Angela Weber et Eric Yorkie. Bella Swan...

Je relevai la tête à mon nom.

-... et Edward Cullen, décréta-t-il avant de continuer la liste. Tyler Crowley et...

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Edward Cullen? Non mais on veut ma mort ou quoi? Je me retournai sur mon siège pour faire face au pire enfoiré de tout les temps. il me regarda avec dégoût. Mon sentiment était donc réciproque. J'allais vivre l'enfer! Non de dieu! Mais qu'avait-on contre moi? Je me retourna et coucha ma tête sur le bureau. C'était difinif, le destin avait une dent contre moi...

_Je dois dire que ce chapitre n'est pas se qu'il y a de plus... Wow. Mais malheureusement, il est très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Normalement, je serai supposé vous dire: À bientot sur Pour Toujours. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais écrire le Chapitre de Pour Toujours, avant le prochain de cette fiction. Alors... Vous verrez bien ce qu'il y en est!_

XoXo

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_


	3. Hors du Commun

_Bonjour à tous. Allez-y, j'accepte toutes vos reproches. Je suis vraiment désolé de cette attente. J'ai bel et bien une excuse, mais ça ne me pardonne pas. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, et que ce chapitre compensera votre attente. Je vous avais dit que la routine recommençait bientôt… Maintenant, elle est vraiment recommencée! J'ai toujours quelques choses à faire, donc le soir je suis crevé et je n'écris pas. Je vous promets d'écrire régulièrement, même si ça ne sera pas quotidiennement. Alors je pense que c'était tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Ha non! Dernière petite chose!_  
_Vendredi passé, le 20 août, Mords-moi sans hésitation (Vampire's Suck) est sortie au cinéma. J'aurais vraiment aimé y aller à sa sortie, mais j'ai eu un empêchement. J'étais supposé y aller avec une de mes meilleures amies qui est une de mes fidèles lectrices. Alors, j'aimerai seulement lui dire que je suis vraiment désoler pour tout. Ces temps-ci, si je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, c'est semblable avec mes amis. Alors, Valérie, sache que malgré tout, je t'aime beaucoup et je serai toujours là pour toi. Finalement, nous sommes allez voir le film, dimanche 22. J'ai trouvé le film vraiment bon, mais trop court. J'ai vraiment rit! :) Je suis une véritable fan de Twilight, mais je suis très bien capable d'en rire. Je ne suis pas comme certaines filles qui s'offensent quand on rit de Twilight. Alors, allez-vous aller le voir? Êtes-vous aller le voir? Si oui, dites-le-moi!_

XoXo

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_

_**Chapitre 3: Hors du Commun**_

Bella Swan... Je relevai la tête à mon nom. -... et Edward Cullen, décréta-t-il avant de continuer la liste. Tyler Crowley et... Je ne l'écoutais plus. Edward Cullen? ! Non mais on veut ma mort ou quoi? Je me retournai sur mon siège pour faire face au pire enfoiré de tout les temps. Il me regarda avec dégoût. Mon sentiment était donc réciproque. J'allais vivre l'enfer! Non de dieu! Mais qu'avait-on contre moi? Je me retourna et coucha ma tête sur le bureau. C'était difinif, le destin avait une dent contre moi...

POV Bella

_-Je te hais! __Me cria-t-il en tournant les talons._

_-Non! Ne me hais pas! J'ai besoin de toi, le suppliais-je en lui attrapant le bras._

_Il soupira._

_-C'est trop tard._

_-Non! Ce n'est jamais trop tard!_

_Il ricana._

_-Ecoute-moi. Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs, mais… Mais…_

_-Non! Tu as fait des erreurs et maintenant, c'est fini! Me cracha-t-il au visage._

_-Je t'aime! Je t'aime et jamais je n'arrêterai de t'aimer. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Aime-moi. Embrasse-moi._

_Il me regarda, indécis. Finalement, il approcha lentement ses lèvres des miennes. ENFIN! J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps déjà! Je ferma les yeux. JE l'entendis respirer frénétiquement, à quelque centimètres de mon visages. _

_-C'est trop tard, dit-il fermement._

_Je rouvris les yeux, surprise. Il n'avait jamais voulu m'embrasser, seulement me le faire croire. Je le regardai avec un regard empli de pitié. Il me sourit et se retourna quand une main se posa sur son épaule._

_-Salut, ma belle. Roucoula-t-il, avant d'embrassé l'intrus._

_J'eus un haut le cœur. Ils se retournèrent pour me faire face. C'est alors que je reconnue l'étrangère. Tanya._

_-Bonjour, Bella. Sourit-elle, provocatrice, sachant qu'elle avait gagné._

_**BIP! BIP! BIP!**_

Je sursauta en m'assisant dans mon lit. Je grognai et me laissa retomber sur mon oreiller quand je réalisai que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je frappa sur mon cadran pour le faire taire. Cela faisait plus de 4 jours que je faisais ce cauchemar. _Cauchemar?_ Depuis quand étais-ce un cauchemar? C'était un rêve traumatisant, mais pas un cauchemar. Pourquoi serait-ce un cauchemar, si ça finissais par que je sois débarrassé de Cullen? Finalement, en y réfléchissant, c'était un rêve fantastique! Bon, à part la parti du baiser langoureux entre Tanya et Edward. Mais que voulez-vous? Même dans les plus beaux songes, il y a toujours une part déplaisante!

-Bella! M'interpella mon frère de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Tu peux entrer!

La porte s'ouvrit et mon frangin s'accota dans l'entrebâillement.

-Alors… Encore rêvé du prince charmant? Chantonna-t-il en se foutant de ma gueule.

-Tais-toi, pauvre con! Râlais-je.

-Bouuuuuu. J'ai peur. Dit-il sarcastique.

-À place, je me tairais. Surtout si tu tiens à la vie.

-Ahahaha! Parce que tu pense me ficher la frousse? Bella, je survis à chaque fois que je vois ta tronche du matin. Et crois-moi, il n'y a rien au monde de plus épeurant que ça!

Je lui lançai un oreiller.

-Tu veux la jouer comme ça? Très bien! Dit-il en tournant les talons.

Mais qu'est-ce que…?

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir de me poser la question que j'entendis les robinets coulés.

-NON! Criai-je.

Je l'entendis rire depuis la salle de bain. Il fallait que je me cache! Vite! Mais ou? Les robinets s'arrêtèrent et je l'entendis se diriger vers ma chambre.

-Merde! Pensais-je.

Je me coucha à plat ventre et me cacha sous le lit. Je regardai la scène en retenant mon souffle. Je vue les pieds de mon frère entrez dans ma chambre. Ils se rapprochèrent du lit. J'entendis mes draps se froisser. Les pieds s'éloignèrent vers ma penderie. Il en ouvrit la porte et chercha l'interrupteur. C'était le moment. Je sortis de ma cachette et couru vers la sortie. Mon frère dut m'entendre, car je l'entendis rigoler. Je sortie de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse. Mon frère me suivit de peu, car un vacarme énorme retentit pensant qu'il descendait les escaliers. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et la traversai pour me réfugier derrière l'îlot. Mon frère se posta de l'autre côté, face à moi. Il afficha un sourire amusé.

-T'as aucune chance, et tu le sais. Ria-t-il de moi.

-Dans tes rêves! Répliquai-je.

-Bon! Bon! Bon! Intervint Charlie, qui venait d'arriver dans la salle à manger. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Cet idiot veut me lancer un verre d'eau glacé! Dis-je en pointant Mon frère d'un hochement de tête.

-Emmett, Soupira mon père. Repose ce verre s'il te plait, dit-il, exaspéré.

-D'accord. Sourit-il.

Sans que je ne mis attende. Emmett me balança l'eau glacé, avant de déposé le verre sur l'îlot.

-Voilà!

-Je vais te tuer! Lui criai-je, en contournant l'îlot.

Et me vue venir et déguerpi à l'étage, s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'allais le rattraper, quand Charlie m'attrapa le bras.

-Papa! Laisse-moi, au moins une fois dans ma vie, lui donné un bonne leçon! Le suppliais-je,

Il parut réfléchir.

-Tu vois, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais tu as raison, ton frère mérite une bonne leçon.

Je lui souris, complice.

-Oh Mon Dieu! T'es pas sérieuse? S'exclama Angela.

-Je te jure! J'aurais jamais cru qu'il allait me donné l'accord, et encore moins m'aider à monter le coup! Ça va être géniale!

-Et encore! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour voir sa tronche.

-T'Inquiète je te dirais tout en détail!

-C'est le moins que j'attends de toi! Me sourit-elle.

Je bailla.

-Wooow. Bella l'hippopotame est de retour.

-Rit pas de moi, Lui reprochais-je. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours.

-Comment ça?

-J'en sais rien. Je fais des rêves étranges et j'arrête pas de me réveiller.

-Étranges? Comment ça?

Merde! J'avais pas prévu ça.

-Hummmm… Étrange, quoi!

-Toi tu me caches quelque chose! Alors, à quoi.

**DRING! ****DRING! DRING!**

Sauvé par la cloche!

-Zut! On va être en retard. Changeai-je de sujet.

-Oui, dépêchons-nous. On a peut-être encore le temps d'arriver avant Monsieur Banner.

-T'as raison.

-Et Bella, t'échappera pas à la question, me sourit-elle avant de me dépasser.

Je poussais un soupir et accélérai le pas. Nous fûmes chanceuses, car dès que nous nous assîmes, le professeur fit son entré avec du matériel plein les mains. Il alla déposé tout ce foutoir sur son bureau, avant de claquer ses mains ensembles pour rappeler la classe à l'ordre.

***-_Bon, les enfants, vous allez tous prendre un des éléments de chaque boîte, lança-t-il en sortant un paire de gants de laboratoire de la poche de sa blouse._

_Il les enfila – le claquement sec du caoutchouc autour de ses poignets me sembla de mauvais augure._

_-Le premier, enchaîna-t-il en nous montrant une carte blanche marquée de quatre carrés, est un révélateur. Le deuxième est un applicateur à quatre pointes (il brandit un objet qui ressemblait à un peigne quasiment édenté), et le troisième est une lancette stérilisée. _

_Il s'empara d'un petit sachet de plastique bleu et le déchira. À cette distance, le barbillon était invisible, ce qui n'empêcha pas mon estomac de se soulever._

_-Je vais passer parmi vous avec une pipette afin de préparer vos révélateurs, alors merci de ne pas commencer avant que je sois près de vous. _

_Il débuta l'expérience avec Mike, déposant avec soin une goutte d'eau sur chacun des carrés de la carte. _

_-Ensuite, expliqua-t-il, vous vous piquez prudemment le doigt…_

_Il attrapa la main de Mike, enfonça la lancette dans sin majeur. Pitié! Mon front se couvrit d'une sueur moite._

_-Vous imprégnez délicatement chaque pointe de l'applicateur…_

_Il serra le doigt du blessé jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Je déglutis, le cœur au bord des lèvres._

_-Et vous placez celui-ci sur le révélateur, conclut-il en agitant la carte dégoulinante de rouge sous nos yeux. _

_Je fermai les miens, assourdie par le bourdonnement qui avait envahi mes oreilles. _

_-La Croix-Rouge organise une collecte à Port Angeles le week-end prochain, et j'ai estimé que vous deviez connaître votre groupe sanguin, annonça M. Banner, visiblement l'air très fier de lui. Ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas encore dix-huit ans auront besoin d'une autorisation parentale Les formulaires sont sur mon bureau._

_Il se mit à déambuler dans la classe avec sa pipette._

_Posant ma tête sur le carrelage frais de la paillasse, je luttai contre l'évanouissement. Autour de moi résonnaient les piaillements, geignements et rires de mes condisciples qui s'embrochaient le doigt. Je respirai lentement par la bouche._

_-Ça va pas, Bella? Me demanda anxieusement M. Banner, soudain très près de moi._

_-Je connais déjà mon groupe sanguin, monsieur, chuchotai-je sans oser lever la tête._

_-Un étourdissement?_

_-Ou, murmurais-je en me giflant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir séché alors que j'en avait l'occasion. _

_-Quelqu'un peut-il emmener Bella à l'infirmerie? Lança-t-il à la ronde._

_Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Mike se portait volontaire. _

_-Tu vas arriver à marcher? S'enquit le prof._

_-Oui._

_J'aurais rampé s'il l'Avait fallu! Mike me parut bien empressé d'enlacer ma taille et de glisser mon bras sur son épaule. Lourdement appuyé contre lui, je me laissai entraîner à travers le campus. Une fois la cafétéria contournée et hors de vue de M, Banner, je m'arrêtai. _

_-Accorde-moi une seconde de répit, Mike, s'il te plaît._

_Il m'aida à m'asseoir au bord de l'allée._

_-Et garde tes mains dans tes poches, ajoutai-je, peu amène._

_Je me couchai sur le flanc, la joue collée sur le ciment humide et glacé, et fermai les yeux, ce qui me soulagea un peu._

Je tentai de ne pensé à rien afin de diminuer les étourdissements. Ma tentative échoua quand j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je relevai la tête, curieuse de voir qui séchait les cours. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, ils s'encrèrent immédiatement dans ses prunelles. Ses magnifiques prunelles vertes émeraudes. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Mike et moi. Il avançait avec assurance, ses prunelles fixant les miennes. Il s'arrêta arrivé à notre hauteur.

-Bella? Ça va? S'enquit-il.

Mike se leva, furibond.

-Non, mais pour qui tu te prends? L'agressa-t-il.

-Du calme, mon gars! Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait?

-Mike! S'il te plait! Calme-toi, le suppliais-je.

Il se rassit à côté de moi, mettant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Je grimaça à son geste, mais laissait faire. J'avais un cas plus important.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Lui crachais-je au visage.

-Mon dieu! Vous êtes tous gonfler à bloc, ou quoi?

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Je fulminai de l'intérieur.

-Je voulais seulement savoir si t'allais bien. J'ai le droit, non? Dit-il, suspect.

-Ah oui? Répondis-je septique.

Je le regardai de bas en haut. Il était tellement craquant dans ses jeans et sa chemise bleu ciel.

La terre à Bella! La terre à Bella! Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait? Maintenant je trouvais ce connard de mon goût? J'allais pas bien ou quoi? Ce type est répugnant! Il est minable! Il est… Il est… Tellement sexy… Je sortis de mes songes quand une réplique me vint en tête. Je souris d'avance.

-Oui, je vais bien. Alors, maintenant tu peux dissiper pour aller voir ta chérie! M'énervais-je.

-En fait…

Enfin! On y étais!

-C'est qu'on doit faire ce travail complètement inutile ensemble. Et je me demandais si ça te dérangerais de le faire toute seule. Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça, ces temps-ci.

Je le regardai, incrédule, Avant de partir d'un fou rire ironique.

-Ces temps-ci, tu dis? Ahaha! Elle est bonne! Je peux savoir la dernière fois que t'As remis un devoir que t'Avais réellement fait, et non un de tes précieux disciples?

Il grimaça au mot disciple, avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

Quand il me regarda et me fit un léger sourire, ma bouche s'ouvris pour former un O.

-Quoi! T'es pas entrant de me dire que t'as jamais fait de devoir?  
-Quoi? Non! J'ai déjà fait mes devoirs… à l'occasion.

Je lui souris.

-Alors, tu veux que je fasse le devoir, seule, et que tu obtiennes une note que tu n'aurais même pas mériter?

-Je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissant. Tu m'aiderais tellement.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Alors… dans ce cas-là…

Il me sourit et je fis de-même.

-…Tu feras quand même le devoir.

Son sourire se fana.

-Quoi? Mais t'as pas le droit de me faire ça!

-Et pourquoi? À ce que je sache, t'as jamais rien fait pour moi. Alors, ton _t'as pas le droit de me faire ça!_, tu peux te le mettre où je pense! M'énervais-je en me levant d'un bond.

Mauvaise idée.

J'eus à peine le temps de mettre mes cheveux dans mon dos, que je dégobilla. Je sentis la Mike me frictionner le dos, tandis que Cullen jura.

Quand j'eus fini, j'ouvris les yeux. Je me figea. Je regardai au sol pour voir que j'avais évacuer le tout sur les souliers de mon coéquipier. Je relevai la tête, me sentant étrangement mieux.

Mike se mit à rire.

-Alors Bella, le méchant est sortit à ce que je vois!

Je rougis. J'étais vraiment mal alaise.

-Désolé, m'excusais-je piteusement.

-Non mais t'as vue ce que t'as fait pauvre conne! Ses souliers valent plus que ta voiture!

-Ils valaient. Corrigea Mike.

J'eus peine à retenir mon rire.

Edward tourna les talons et partis vers le parking.

Je me retournai vers Mike et lui sourit.

-Tu devais retourner en cours. Lui dis-je.

-Tu ne viens pas?

-Non. Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée.

-Mais t'As l'Air d'aller mieux.

-Oui, mais dès que je reverrais du sang, ne t'inquiètes pas qu'il y aura une nouvelle paire de chaussure de gâcher.

-D'accord, sourit-il. Alors on se voit demain.

-Oui. À demain. Dis-je en prenant la direction du Parking.

J'avais vraiment eu une journée hors du commun, mais la soirée se promettait encore mieux. Je n'avais toujours pas oublié mon plan machiavélique.

-Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, cher frère. Dis-je pour moi-même.

Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, souhaitant que le soir arrive rapidement.

_***Extrait de Fascination. Mais j'ai je sais pu qu'elle page c'était. Alors cet extrait appartient à Stephenie Meyer._

_Un petit commentaire? :)  
_

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_


End file.
